


Serendipity

by oikawanikiforov



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawanikiforov/pseuds/oikawanikiforov
Summary: just a love declaration honestly





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> that's just a thing I wrote to my girlfriend  
> in case you still wanna read: yes I wrote kind of like a story for kids because I can't write properly - English is not my first language

Once upon a time there was this girl called Tamara - she was a complete loser, always have been, never had the courage to even like someone, in her head she was too ugly to have a crush on someone.   
On the april 16th of 2016 she tried to make a friend on twitter, it was kind of an easy way for her to make friends online – that way she wouldn’t have to worry about people looking at her face or the thoughts that the other person was having about her looks and personality, if something goes wrong they’ll just never talk again, no weird social interactions – even though she have tried before and failed many times trying to build an online friendship she was kinda confident this time – why? No one knows the reason. Ends up in that day she built a friendship, that later would be vital for her, with Martely.  
Martely and Tamara had some fandoms in common so the conversations weren’t hard to maintain, they both liked muse and yuri!!! on ice and Martely was starting to like kpop so they had limitless topics to talk about.  
Martely is a really nice girl that lives in a city far far apart from Tamara’s city, she is finishing college and is super smart, probably the smartest person Tamara knows, she is 3 years older but that doesn’t make any difference for both of them.   
As time passes Tamara realizes she might have developed something for Martely but she just didn’t have time to deal with teenager feelings so she ignored it, after all it was her last year of high school and she was to busy to take care of herself so maybe if she ignored it long enough it would pass.  
It didn’t  
Tamara did the national exam to try to get in a college, and after doing it she has to wait 3 months for the results and it’s killing her inside, her friends try to calm her down but only one can do it, Martely - and it’s not because she doesn’t care about her friends, she loves them so much, it’s just different when Martely says.  
Now on her vacations the younger has to stop thinking about her friend, she decided to “become heterosexual” for some time so she could stop having a crush on her friend - she couldn’t stand the possibility of losing a friend because of a silly crush – she thought this could work.  
It didn’t.  
Meanwhile Martely was in her last weeks on university, Tamara was ready to help with whatever she could. There was a day Martely said she was crying and Tamara was crying too, Tamara could deal with her heart aching for her stupid decisions but she couldn’t breathe knowing her friend was suffering.  
Tamara then decided to ask for help – she doesn’t even know if it could be called help – she thought it would get better.  
It didn’t.  
So, after Martely was graduated, Tamara finally decided to tell her how she felt, with her heart in her hand, afraid of losing a very important friendship.  
Guess what…  
Martely felt the same way.  
They became girlfriends in that day – 9th of December.  
Since then their relationship is wonderful.  
Tamara still has her self-doubts that she finds extremely inconvenient but her girlfriend is helping her constantly.  
Tamara sometimes feels like she doesn’t do enough for her Martely so she decided to publish their story here just so it’s kind of a permanent reminder that Tamara loves Martely so fucking much, she could never stop loving her.  
Tamara loves so much her time line on twitter for showing her the user of Martely’s account. What a coincidence.  
That’s it  
That’s the end of this story but hopefully not their story.

**Author's Note:**

> To Martely: no meio da escrita eu pensei como isso ficou ruim, mas foi de coração, espero que goste <3


End file.
